


The Fall

by PastellSwans



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cookie Corrupted AU, M/M, its not really body horror but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastellSwans/pseuds/PastellSwans
Summary: Just a short little practice story for my au. Basically a mysterious curse falls upon the cookie kingdom, turning many cookies into monsters. While many were turned into monsters, a few were only partially corrupted, while they suffer no physical and mental changes, they are susceptible to being corrupted under certain circumstances.
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Fall

There was a long pause even after Milk caught his shield, everyone was shocked. Yam turned to look at Milk, he looked horrified. The silence was broken from the crunching of leaves. Milk was gone from his spot around the fire and was running towards the forest. “Wait Milk!” Yam gasped as he started running to catch up with his boyfriend.

It took awhile for Yam to find Milk. He was crouched in a small clearing, mumbling something under his breath. Yam cautiously walked forward

“I can’t be getting corrupted. I can’t be getting corrupted. I can’t I can’t I can’t” Milk continuously repeated through quiet sobs.

“M-Milk?” Yam said, putting his hand on Milk’s shoulder.

“DONT TOUCH ME!” Milk screamed as Yam stumbled backwards, avoiding a hit from Milk’s mace. I bright light filled the clearing before Yam could try and help Milk. The light disappeared, revealing that in Milk’s place, there was only a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the reference for corrupted Milk :)


End file.
